1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders for boats and more particularly to a novel boat bow ladder assembly whereby ready access to the boat via the bow is provided achieving without obstruction a far greater element of convenience than stern boat ladders per se.
2. Prior Art
Prior art proposals respecting provision of access ladders adjacent the bow of a boat have consisted of relatively complex and expensive devices and/or have relied upon ropes or chains as rungs which lack stability. Such proposals have also required that the deck and other areas otherwise usable to the occupants of the boat be obstructed and encumbered. Typical of said prior art proposals are the contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,733 and 3,052,896.